


Wibby Wobbly Timey Wimey

by Sazuka57



Category: Doctor Who, Homestuck
Genre: Cross Over, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5175824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazuka57/pseuds/Sazuka57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It never occurred to Dave that there were other time travelers outside of SBURB.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wibby Wobbly Timey Wimey

**Author's Note:**

> The obligatory Homestuck fic.

**Wibby Wobbly Timey Wimey** (Because I Can’t Do Titles Right Now)

For all of Dave’s talk about how hard time travel was, he liked being in the time stream. There was a certain comfort in it, as it was safe from the monsters of SBURB, including Jack. And even though the reason he entered the time stream usually led to his death—something that he usually knew—he always would take a certain comfort that his trip to his desired point in time was going to be a safe one.

Thing is, he always thought that SBURB players were the only time travelers around. 

He had met enough copies of himself and Aradia to assume that it was a fact. After all, this was their session, and the time stream was limited to them. Or at least, that’s what he assumed.

He definitely didn’t count on a big blue box coming out of nowhere and heading straight towards him. He would have moved out of the way, but he was frozen in shock because _what the—_

He didn’t even have time to complete the thought as the box crashed right into him with a thud as it throttled forward. It was moving at such a high speed that he couldn’t even peel himself off of it to try and get out of its way. So instead, he inwardly panicked while he keeping his limbs inside the ride at all times.

It wasn’t long before the blue box winked out of the time stream, and he found himself crashing on the ground as the box came to a stop. When he picked himself up, he found that the dirt underneath him was green. 

Welp.

As he stood up, he heard voices coming from inside the blue box. One of the voices—a male voice—was saying that they must have hit something. The female voice was asking if that was in any way possible.

Dave had finished dusting himself off and repaired his perfect cool kid mask when the door to the big box opened. The man stepped out of the box first, and was wearing a large grin and looking like what Egbert would grow up to be (seriously who wears bowties nowadays? Bowties are not cool). The lady stepped out next, with her red hair framing her curious face. 

“A little kid!” She exclaimed with shock. “Doctor, you hit a child!”

“A child in the time stream…curious…” The man replied. 

“’Sup?” Dave greeted. He inwardly took what the woman had said as an insult, but duly that both of them had heavy accents that were from somewhere in Europe. Most probably Britain. 

“Well, hello!!” The man cheerfully replied, “I’m the Doctor!”

“Oh yeah?” Dave arched an eyebrow, “Doctor who?”


End file.
